Multiphase polymers of this type of core/shell structure may be used as coating and impregnating materials and possibly also as raw materials for rubber.
The properties of organic resinous polymers composed of at least one olefinically unsaturated, polymerizable monomer are unsatisfactory for many fields of application. Their main disadvantages lie in their high and low temperature characteristics and their tendency to become brittle even at room temperature.
Organopolysiloxanes are distinguished by high thermal stability and resistance to the cold. They are also corrosion resistant and water repellent.